Nowhere, at last
by Accio-Weekend
Summary: The Doctor and Rose Tyler have, once more, managed to escape death. However, this time feels different. It feels... Warmer. [LEMON/SMUT - EXPLICIT SEX] [No plot, so spoilers. Just two people who need to make love to each other.] [TENROSE]


_Good morning, good evening - in any way, good day to you. What follows is, as you probably know regarding the fact that you read the summary, a Tenrose lemon. The Tenth Doctor and Rose Tyler have an awful lot of potential, don't they? Well, here it is. There's no plot, no spoilers: just two people having sex in, I hope, a very sensual way._

_Enjoy your ride._

* * *

**Nowhere, at last**

Rose sat on the control console, panting, extenuated. The Doctor, once he had programmed his spaceship to fly somewhere new, threw his coat on one of the TARDIS' branches and smiled with pride to combat his victorious huffing.

"Oooooh Rose Tyler, we did it again, didn't we?" he exclaimed, putting his hands in his pockets.

She couldn't help but smile too, at the sight of her happy best friend. Seven minutes ago, they were sure to die, he was saying how sorry he was, and now they were smiling like idiots, flying away.

"I think we did, yeah."

Without needing a word or a glance, they ran into each other's arms. It had always been like that. They had always craved for hugs at the same time. And every time, _ooh_, it felt good. This time, though, felt a bit different.

"I really thought we were gonna die" Rose whispered in his shoulder. "I really thought… I thought…"

"I know." the Doctor murmured back after a silent beat. "Me too."

They weren't smiling anymore. They were just there, standing up in the flying TARDIS, their feet trying to keep stability, hugging each other tightly. Her heart was beating hard against his chest. He tightened his embrace and, for the real first time of the day, she felt safe.

Gently, without breaking contact, he detached himself from her and looked right into her eyes. Her heart missed a bit, and missed one more when he smiled tenderly. She leant forward for less than a second, but maybe it was the movement of the spaceship. She tried to keep a straight face but the thing was, she wanted to kiss him. So, so much.

She'd wanted to kiss him for weeks now. Weeks? Months. Ever since he had regenerated, actually. Not that the previous version of himself wasn't charismatic, but this Doctor was properly handsome. His messy hair –lord, his hair-, his pointy nose, his malicious eyes, his charming smile, his long thin figure who pulled off suits like no one else could…

And, oh dear, how good he smelled. She wouldn't be able to describe it. It was deep and powerful; Rose had been with several men but none of them had even been close to that.

And what man could pretend to have such charm? Maybe it was because he wasn't human, but the Doctor had such a peculiar presence. Rose could drown in his eyes, if it was possible for her to keep looking at them for as long as she liked.

"Are you alright, Rose?" he softly asked, his traits becoming slightly concerned.

Even the way he was saying her name… She blushed, thinking in what conditions she would love him to say her name.

"I am, yeah" she answered, her voice a little hoarse. "Um… I was just really scared, y'know. To loose you."

"Oh, Rose Tyler, you're not loosing me. Not now."

Leaning forwards, he kissed her forehead. Even though it had happened before, this kiss was a bit longer. A little bit too long, which Rose didn't refuse but which only enhanced the beating of her heart.

He detached himself from her and jumped on the console, pushing buttons, turning handles and pushing controls with his left foot. He was both adorable and manly.

Now that he couldn't see her anymore (or so she thought), she lightly passed her tongue over her lower lip without noticing it herself. He was so sexy. When he turned at her and winked, the lower part of her gut swirled for a second. She didn't know why it was happening now, but the truth was she had been keeping these feelings hidden for weeks. It tended to appear more and more often, and she struggled more and more to reject them. He had been, many times, the topic of her craziest erotic dreams. Many times, she had wondered: how would it be, having sex with the Doctor? With this man, this Time Lord, it must be so different. How would he feel inside her? How exactly did he moan?

The brutal landing of the TARDIS put an end to her thoughts, and she progressively returned to reality. He was looking at her a little strangely. Oh, dear God. Had he noticed the way she was looking at him? She didn't even remember what face she was doing when observing him, thinking about him with so much lust.

She coughed, in order to give herself an impression of composure, and put her back against the wall.

"Where are we?" she asked, putting one hand in the back pocket of her jeans.

"Oh, nowhere." he paused. "Really, nowhere. Just on Delta Fauna Galba. It's a green, almost empty planet at the other side of the galaxy." He looked at his screen, his tongue pointed at his upper range of teeth. "Yep", he said, popping the 'p'. "Nowhere. Just a plain." He sniffed.

She didn't quite know what to say, after her mind had taken her so far. She played with her hands.

A few seconds of silence followed his sentence, but he didn't let her have the time to be circumspect. He walked in her direction, removing his hands from his pockets, and didn't stop moving until a few centimetres were separating them, his eyes anchored in hers.

Her chest was pounding with a mixture of different feelings; fear, excitation, and something she quite couldn't grab. She opened her mouth, trying to talk even though she had no idea what to say, and felt it drying when she caught his eyes briefly glancing at her lips.

"Oh, Rose Tyler" he simply murmured.

It felt like her pelvis was pounding with the same rhythm as her heart. It got warmer. There was something in his eyes, or he was doing something on purpose, she didn't know what, but her respiration increased.

"Doctor?" she whispered.

Suddenly, his eyes grew darker. He put his hand behind her head, his thumb softly caressing her cheek. Her breath stopped working correctly. For the first time in her life, she saw him smiling the same way she did when he wasn't looking. He had a grin and a look full of eagerness and unspoken words.

She dared to put her hand in his hair. His fabulous, brown hair. Was it really happening? Her radar had always been pretty good, but he was no normal man. But the hand that was firmly, yet delicately on her neck couldn't mean anything else. These darker eyes looking at her as if they were trying to know every detail of her face could not be mistaken with another adjective than lusty.

"Oh, Rose Tyler. I want you so bad."

The few centimetres that separated them were erased as the Doctor kissed her, passionately, full of rage, like he wanted the seconds to be slower. At last.

Rose couldn't help but moan as his tongue played with hers, and as his fingers slowly caressed her waist, going lower, and lower, until they grasped her butt, massaging it. She gripped his hair even more, feeling her sex beating, twirling, burning. Her body felt so hot, so hot against the Doctor's, she felt so desired.

Her own hands started caressing his body, hidden under his suit, while their mouths couldn't be separated from each other. She could feel the angles of his narrow shoulders, his thin arms. There were too many clothes on this body.

She slowly unbuttoned his brown blazer, able to feel by his lips that he liked her way of undressing him. But he was impatient, and threw his suit away. He took off her unzipped sweatshirt in a second, his hands softly travelling on her back, waist, and breasts. A moan slipped out of her mouth in his own when his long, thin fingers touched and pressed her nipples, softly playing with them, savouring every moment. He chuckled as her nipples grew hard as rock in his hands, as if he was proud of himself, while Rose's body was burning in every place. She had never felt that way before, and while she had been expecting something different, she hadn't thought of such sensations. It was better than in her dreams.

They stopped kissing for a moment, out of breath, looking at each other with something that was more than simple lust. It was raw desire, it was pure need.

She wanted to feel his body under her fingertips so bad. Even though she thought of ripping his shirt apart, she wanted to take her time, as difficult as it was. He seemed, too, on the balance between control and the desire to loose control at one hundred percent.

With a shark-like grin, his eyes not breaking contact, he slowly untied his brown tie. He raised his head, still looking at her. They both thought of the same thing while his tie was in his hand, but didn't say a word. Oh, God, the things she had imagined with his ties. According to the look on his face, he had thought about the same things. But he let it fall on the floor, because they still had things to do first.

Just like in her dreams, she got closer and her agile fingers unbuttoned his shirt to, finally, be able to touch his soft, fair skin. He watched her undress him, his breath trembling but his eyes more determined and dark than ever. He had freckles and – gosh, his skin was hot. It was burning. It was hotter than hers, and it was saying something.

"Is it alright?" he asked calmly, the sound of his voice breaking the silence.

As an answer, she put her lips against his neck, and started kissing it, licking it, biting it. His shirt was on the floor and she could taste him as much as she wanted now. He had closed his eyes, his hands wandering on her body.

When her mouth arrived at his ear, and took it in her mouth, the Doctor moaned. At last, a moan had left the deepness of his throat, harsh, liberated. Breathless, his jaw contracted in lusty rage, while his fingers came down to undo her belt.

She looked below, and her sex itched as she saw his own, painfully compressed behind his trousers, unable to wait longer. She couldn't help but smile as she knew what she was going to do to him. She had so many thoughts in mind, and felt triumphal to see the effect she had on him.

When her hand finally grabbed his erection, his whole body shivered, he moaned deeply in her mouth, and this is at this precise moment that he lost control.

Their kiss couldn't be more passionate, or in a greater need for each other. Before she could even realise it, he had taken her jeans off. His fingers were dangerously close to her inner thighs, and the closer he was, the more trembling and moaning she was. She could already feel what was happening inside her knickers, but when he finally touched her, she realised how wet she was, and couldn't help blushing. With him, it felt like a first time.

He chuckled once more, apparently full of satisfaction and delight, and through her knickers caressed her vulva that was asking for more. His fingers were agile, precise, and so soft. She had never felt this before. At some point she decided to throw away all of her previous experiences and expectations, because this man who was making her moan was the Doctor, and he was different on every level.

After putting off his own shoes, socks and trousers, he grabbed her by the bum and lift her up, while she hung up to his neck. Everything in their body was boiling, sweating, asking for so much more. Rose knew that it wasn't long before she asked him to fill her with his cock.

She didn't know where they were now, but she was suddenly sitting on a table, a little below him. He took her tee-shirt off, and observed her. He was observing her with thirst for her body, with the hunger of a predator eager to devour the prey that she was.

"You are so beautiful" he said, licking his lips, suddenly more tender.

"Believe me" she said, her eyes full of stars, "I can't quite believe what I'm looking at either."

His erection, liberated from his trousers, was still imprisoned in his boxer shorts. Biting her lower lip, Rose went down the table and kissed him once more, while grabbing and caressing his genitalia that didn't seem so different from what she knew. He was entirely submitted to her touch, to the feeling of her fingers against his boxer.

Finally, when she took it off, he let out a relieved sigh. At the sight of it, her sex seemed to ignite and pound even more. She couldn't wait, but she had to, as she went down on her knees, facing his hard male member. She raised her head, and the Doctor seemed genuinely confused.

"What are you do-"

She had put his cock into her mouth, only the tip at first, licking it, appreciating every new taste she was discovering. She knew that she was making him discover a whole new level of sexuality, and she felt intensively proud as the Doctor wasn't able to know how to breathe and how to react. She pushed her mouth on his member, going deeper, contracting her mouth.

He was almost whining, and instinctively put his hand on the top of her head. She took his other hand and placed it at the same place; she went as deep as she could, faster.

"Rose..."

He was saying her name in moans, at last. It only enhanced her wetness and her desire, and she could feel his cock go down her throat. She went even faster, playing with her tongue the best she could.

But suddenly, she was lift up and kissed with so much force her head was spinning. Taking off her knickers, he pushed her on the table, lifted her legs on his shoulders, caressed her vulva and clitoris like no one, not even herself, had ever done before. Her breath accelerated, and she said words she couldn't even recognise or remember, gasping in pleasure when he finally penetrated her.

He was coming and going inside her, so deeply Rose could feel her own body being pounded. It felt so good. If felt like his sex was made for hers, and they were both feeling it.

Gasps, screams, sighs, moans, the noise of his waist and thighs hammering her: the room was filled with their sounds, their lust, their desire for each other.

Grabbing her back, keeping her close to him, his tongue coiling hers, the Doctor was almost there. As of Rose, so many sensations were happening that she couldn't think anymore, or realise what was happening. She had been transformed into an entity of pleasure, able to feel that and only that, unable to decide of her actions.

She screamed his name at the same time as he screamed hers, both climaxing into each other. She felt complete, her head still spinning, and she fell back on the table while he fell by her side, both breathing erratically.

When Rose opened her eyes, he was looking at her with that happy smile of his. He winked.

* * *

_Thanks for reading ! Please, please leave a review about what you thought about the fic. It's really important to me, as a writer, to know what people think of my stories ! I'll gladly read it and answer it. Thanks a lot !_


End file.
